


Ficvember Prompt 20 - piano

by Crowley99



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst and Drama, Other, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowley99/pseuds/Crowley99
Summary: One shot based on prompt, a tribute to the recently deceased (minor spoilers for s5).
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Ficvember 2020





	Ficvember Prompt 20 - piano

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammar mistakes and oop it's two days late.

Ficvember prompt 20 – Piano

Lucifer strolled into the penthouse, he turned to see the scattered debris of his beloved piano lying there on the floor. 

He carefully stepped over the broken pieces, as he crouched down towards the keys. 

He pressed down on a few keys to hear the out of tune cry of his deceased piano. 

He gently brushed his hand over the soft sleek cover of the piano that laid open, he dusted off some of the lose pieces to take a peak at the inside. 

The strings looked like they'd be plucked like a chicken's feathers, some of the hammers were broken, snapped like a twig. 

It didn't take long for Lucifer to figure out who committed that atrocious act against his beloved piano. 

\----------------------

The LAPD arrived on the scene, blocking off the area as Lux was now under investigation. The usual team gathered around the remains of the vic. 

“What have we got Ella?” the detective asked, inspecting the area as Ella snapped pictures of the victim. 

“Well, there was some serious blunt force trauma to the back here, notice the chipped off pieces and the dents right here,” she explained, pointing out the different marks. 

“A crime of passion, someone clearly took out their frustrations on the vic. Definitely some kind of personal connection, and this was their way to send a message. Someone jealous or perhaps felt betrayed. They take it out on the vic, as a warning 'you hurt someone I love, so I hurt someone you loved',” Chloe explained, Ella nodded along in agreement. 

“Do we have evidence on who could have possibly done this?” Chloe asked, she joined Ella as they both looked at the vic from a different angle. 

“We might be able to get some fingerprint off of it, since the way the break patterns are it looks like someone grabbed hold of the vic and just went all smashy-smashy. So we're looking for someone so is freakishly strong,” Ella concluded, she continued to take samples although Chloe was satisfied with Ella's answers. 

“Dan, I need you to ask around to anyone who was in the building at the time, oh and check for any security camera footage,” Chloe instructed Dan, he went off to go do as he was told. 

“Right, so who do you think could have done this?” Chloe said, approaching Lucifer who watched on from the sidelines. 

“Well clearly Maze is frustrated at me, not quite sure on the reason I'm afraid,” he said, Chloe nodded along. 

“Have you two been getting along recently or maybe did you two get into some kind of fight?” Chloe asked, Lucifer thought about it. 

“I supppose, this is all because she's got this idea in her head that my douchey twin brother can give her a soul,” Lucifer explained, Chloe followed along although the whole “getting a soul” evaded her grasp of how that what works in her newfound reality. 

“Can demons get souls?” she asked, her voice raising slightly.

Lucifer hesitated on answering that. He is one to tell the truth, but not the whole truth of occasions. He tended to bluff, which in this case he needed to. 

“No, demons can't have souls” Lucifer said, Chloe looked unsatisfied with that answer. Way too vague, she could tell something was off but couldn't quite get a grasp of what it was. 

\-------------  
Lucifer shuffled himself over on the ground, crossing his legs as he sat down by the piano, he placed his hands down onto the keys as he normally would.

He closed his eyes, then opened them again to find himself back to the moment he first met the detective. 

He embrassed the daydream as his fingers danced along the keys, ignoring the sound of the whine of the piano to instead imagine the orchestra of sounds he was familiar with. 

Lucifer had been playing for so long his hands moved along like it was second nature to him, like an ingrained muscle memory of how to play. 

He drifted off further to his daydream, to the moment the detective sat down beside him, as the two played together. 

The sweet melody echoed through him, he could almost feel the music passing through him like a ghostly spirit the once lived inside the piano. 

Lucifer continued to play a slow rendition of creep as he did months past, stumbling past a few of the bumb keys.

His mind wandered back to that moment, how he had played this song so many times before, desparately hoping the detective was coming back. All that uncertainty, the anger, the sadness welled up inside of him. 

He opened his eyes again, to look upon the shattered piano once more, this time the piano looked a bit different. He looked on as in place of the piano, he saw a reflection of himself dressed in all black with white wings on display on the ground with feathers all around him. 

Lucifer studied the area again, to see the piano once more, the imprints of the wings laid there still on the ground, leaving behind a distinct mark by his feet. Lucifer got up, brushing himself off of the dirt and took out his flask. He poured out a bit for the piano, and took a large swig for himself.


End file.
